The Greatest Gift
by Punky Monkey
Summary: Lemon! Kyoru! Toru & Kyo have done the unthinkable, and it is causing some odd feelings and situations to erupt. Toru is marrid to Yuki, and Kyo is working at a ? shop. The curse is broken. There is angst, romance, mistery, betrayal, some fluff.
1. Special

Title: The Greatest Gift Genre: Romance/Drama Author: monkeyfoofoo aka Punky Monkey Rating for Overall Story: R to NC-17 Summary: KyoxTohru! Some lemon and lime! Kyo works at a ? shop. Tohru is married to the successful Yuki. After a party, Tohru comes to realize her true feelings. Kyo's heart still hurts a bit from ?. They come together, and consequences must be faced.  
  
Chapter 1: Special Current Rating: PG-13 for adult situations and some language.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Fruits Basket story and I will probably look back at it and not be too proud of it. Kyo and Tohru aren't a couple in the beginning, but they will be in the end . . . or will they? You never know with me. I don't want to spoil the plot, so I promise you that you might be interested. Read it to find out. I haven't read a lot of the FB fics out there, so I don't know too much about what people have written about, but I think this is going to be unique. Enjoy!  
  
Attention! What do you think I should make as the title: "Do What You're Heart Tells You", "The Right Choice", or "The Greatest Gift"? If you have any other ideas, tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I am not making any profit off of this piece of fanfiction. I am legally borrowing the characters and a bit of the plot and setting to express original ideas about this wonderful anime and manga series, so please do not sue because I will most likely not be able to pay. Also, I have nothing against Yuki or Toru and Yuki as a couple, but Kyo and Toru, in my opinion, make a great match, and I hope I do not offend anyone. There isn't really any Yuki bashing, but, well, you'll understand when you read it.  
  
Warning: This fic is currently at a PG-13 rating, but it will contain vulgar language and lemon (For those of you who don't know, lemon is the fanfiction term for an all out sex scene. I have never written a lemon or lime before, so go easy on me, and please give me some advice.) I am also a newcomer to Fruits Basket, so I may not know much about how the characters or plot went, etc., but if you have any info let me know. People may be OOC (out of character), I wouldn't know, and there might be some cheesiness for some people. Sorry. I don't like being cheesy myself. So, please don't complain too much because I have warned you, and if you choose not to read the warning, too bad. I am only fourteen, guilty as charged, so my writing style may not match up to some. I am in no way a pervert, but writing is my passion, and I want to become a novelist some day, so I hope you are not offended.   
  
I missed you . . .  
  
I want you . . .  
  
The downpour was bucketing so hard onto his back that the fat, continuous droplets felt like small comets plummeting onto him, attempting to create dents in his already scarred flesh. With each drop, a part from the previous night shone vividly before his eyes, each drop echoing with her angelic voice.  
  
He was in the metropolitan on his favorite 20-story building, sitting there so immobile and silent that onlookers would only think he was a statue. It was a good thing, too, because he was sitting on the rim of the building so that his legs dangled precariously off like he was about to commit suicide.  
  
He wasn't concerned about falling in the least. The cat in him gave him a ruthless balance (even if it was hard for him to obtain) that would disgrace some of the greatest gymnasts. If he did happen to fall he would simply grasp on to something or land on all fours in a way in which only felines and he knew. He would be sore in the morning, but at that moment, he'd welcome physical pain.  
  
The city was always hectic. Even now when it was 1:00 in the morning he could hear the inexhaustible parade of vehicles and citizens down below on the streets doing whatever was required to do in such a large society. And that was the thing he liked about cities, particularly this one; there was always something to do.  
  
Well, being the cat in the family it didn't take much to amuse him, but he usually didn't do anything of the sort since that was what he was trained to do as a fighter. There was no time for fun in that world of martial arts. There was only a mission one after another.  
  
One would never think he was country-born with his style in attire, and basically, just the way he looked, which consisted of khaki cargo strap pants, a loose shirt, DC shoes or Converse, and that bracelet of his and the sporadic added accessory. His scruffy orange hair only made him look, along with the outfit, like a total punk-rocker, or as Yuki called it, a "poser". Look who was talking. Not only that, but his lean, fit body caused the way he moved to be of that type. The biggest thing to notice was his rebellious, angry attitude and very teen voice, and the way he used it. With the words he would exploit, he could be mistaken as someone who had lived in New York all their life rather than Japan.  
  
His piercing brick-fire eyes were shrouded under the long, shaggy strands of his dramatic orange bangs that swayed lazily with the warm breeze that passed by every so often. Even with the added heat he felt icy inside, a stinging cold that stayed in its place no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it. When he had gotten home from the party at Tohru and Yuki's he had turned on his electrical blanket and stayed there with the heat blasted all the way, and the cold never subsided. It was like a punishment for what he'd done the other night, and he wondered if she was feeling the same way.  
  
A corner of his mouth jerked up a small ways and he scoffed. No. She always felt warm. She was the kind of person that never felt any dread, always brought out the good in things and ignored the bad as much as she could. Why could someone so sweet and innocent be branded in such a way? It just wasn't done. No. She was not sitting out in the rain getting cold with a sadness that was tearing him apart inside. She was cuddled up all cozy and warm next to her husband with the knowledge that she was well protected and taken care of, just like she should be.  
  
If she did something wrong she would be forgiven. Not like he would. He would be scowled upon with shame and dislike like he usually was by many, and in a way he felt a little jealous of her like he wished he could be as pure and have as pristine a heart as she did. But then again that was what he loved about her. It was what he needed in a person.  
  
It was what he didn't have.  
  
Instead, she belonged to his mortal enemy. At first the knowledge that his one and only true love was going to marry his eternal and destined rival had made him want to just kill both him and her for hurting him so. He remembered that so clearly. It was the night that changed the way he would view the world forever.  
  
Flashback . . .  
  
Kyo listened to all of the laughter around the room at Christmas time. He could feel the thick blankets of happiness that surrounded the living room of Shigoure's residence. Even he himself had never felt better. The curse had been broken, everyone had basically come to terms with themselves and the people around them, and there was good food, a warm fire that blazed, and beautiful decorations that Tohru had put up. It was a time of peace and everything was perfect, and actually normal.  
  
It looked like Toru's heavenly patience and love had fixed them all up. It was amazing to him how that little twenty-year-old (she was currently twenty, but was sixteen when they met her) girl that just showed up one day had affected everyone around her. People couldn't help but feel affection for her in some way. Including Kyo.  
  
The girl of his dreams and thoughts so happened to be sitting on her knees in the center of the room helping Uo's kids open the right presents under the dazzling Christmas tree. Kami, she looked like an angel sitting there laughing with her dark wood-colored hair in a high bun with loose curls and straight strands that framed her face. The yellow ribbons that Yuki had given her held up the bun even now at Christmas time when yellow definitely wasn't the customary color. Kyo wondered if she ever did take them off.  
  
'Pft. Probably not.'  
  
"Hold on, Tommy. Let's see what Hu-Li has first, okay?" The three-year- old boy pouted but agreed anyways.  
  
Shigoure hopped from foot to foot and clapped his hands like the goof he was in his Santa hat. "Oh, oh, oh! That one's from me!"  
  
The gift that was subject was square with Christmas Sponge Bob wrapping, and it was probably the biggest one besides the tricycle he had gotten for Tommy. That was Shigoure for you. The man adored children like dogs worshipped tennis balls. He didn't have any of his own, but everyone knew he would eventually since he was presently dating the very sexy and flourishing reporter, Ann Lexus (A/N: Cheesy, huh? ).  
  
Only Kami knew a woman who wasn't as sex-driven as she was, and to Shigoure that was the perfect woman. Others loved her because she knew how to keep Shigoure in his place with a strict voice and an even stricter hand that was always ready to smack him behind the head with her expensive purse or grab a harsh hold on his ear.  
  
The little girl held an excited sparkle in her big blue eyes as she ripped the paper from the box. When she was done she gasped and beamed in delight. The sparkle in her baby blue eyes made everyone's heart melt. She looked just like her mother, except that she was probably much sweeter, and she did appear to be more of a Barbie doll than a soldier in the Japanese army like Uo-chan. Her brother, though, was already starting to take qualities form his mother. He had a bad habit of biting people and getting up in their faces (A/N: Just like my brother ).  
  
Standing before her was the dollhouse of every little girl's dreams, and Kyo wondered how much he paid on that foolish little thing, well, foolish to him anyways.  
  
"Uncle Shigoure, thank you so much!" (A/N: Awww! Can't you just picture that? How cute!)  
  
Little Hu-Li ran up to "Uncle Shigoure", stood up on tiptoes, and wrapped her chubby, two-year-old arms as far as they could go around his waist, and he then hugged her back while taking his free arm and scratching the back of his head with a bashful blush tainting his cheeks. Ann shook her head but smiled anyways.  
  
"Well, your very welcome." He picked her and her brother up, and they all watched as the rest of the presents were handed out.  
  
Kyo actually liked his presents this year—the ones he bought and the ones he received. Yuki gave him a Ninja blade, Shigoure bought him, well, a Kama Sutra book (which wasn't exactly good), and Tohru gave him the red, silk blouse that he was wearing and a box of French white chocolates that she knew were his favorite (even though he denied it). That wasn't all he got, but those were just the main people in his life.  
  
For Tohru, he gave her his prayer beads. He didn't need them, but it still didn't mean that they weren't special to him. He'd worn them all his life, always fond of the ancient inscriptions in the red and gold bamboo beads. It'd been passed on to him from generations before him. His ancestors had worn this bracelet, and his mother had told him that someday when the time was right, he would give them to the next person cursed with the spirit of the cat. He didn't think he would ever marry, and the curse was broken, so he might as well give them to someone he truly cared about. The first and only person to come to his mind was she.  
  
Her angelic face painted itself into his mind, and he thought then, 'If there were ever someone I would marry, it would be her. By Kami it would be Tohru Honda.'  
  
He smiled lightly at those happy memories. When he gave her the bracelet it had been in private before they left to go see the play of A Christmas Chorale in the back of the house under a Sakura tree. He'd told her that he wanted to give her something special, and that it wasn't much. It was only some wooden beads on a string, but that it had a vibrant history and it meant a lot to him if she would have it.  
  
Tohru, always being the sweet motherly girl that she was had been more surprised than he thought she would be, gasping and putting a hand over her heart and saying that she couldn't possibly take something so important to him. She knew possessions and luxury items weren't of much value to Kyo. The one thing that he kept close to his heart was those prayer beads, and he was giving them to her of all people.  
  
He had just smirked with that playfulness that was only meant for her eyes, and brusquely insisted that she take them. He told her that if she was ever feeling down or something like that, she could just study those beads and the stars. The bracelet was a symbol of the many legends and stories of the East. He said it was something silly that he used to do, but that it did help.  
  
She did so much for others. He secretly wanted to show her how much he appreciated her. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, all the time blinking back those grateful tears.  
  
He could have given them to Kagura, or at least that was what people would have expected him to do. The thing was, he liked the girl—when she wasn't fussing over him or threatening him, but there was nothing romantic there. She was just a friend, and unfortunately one that was a melodramatic romantic that jumped at the slightest hint of things.  
  
She just needed to learn when that was necessary, and maybe she could be happy with someone who she was compatible with. She had a pretty face. Infact, she looked somewhat similar to Tohru, but he wasn't one of those stereotype men that were all over the media. What captured him was Tohru's loving heart—something he had never really known, and Kagura just wasn't the one for him.  
  
She was getting better with that. She still was a bit attached to Kyo, but she was slowly growing out of it, and taking interest in other men. At least there was a happy enough ending there.  
  
The guests in the large living room were now talking and enjoying their eggnog. Kyo sat at the table with Yuki, Tohru, Hana, Uo, Momiji, Kisa, Haru, and Kagura, reminiscing on happy memories that occurred throughout the past year, laughing and joking around.  
  
Kyo glanced out the window after just almost suffocating from laughing so hard at one of Yuki's most humiliating moments. Kyo didn't get a very painless response from Yuki, but it was still a good laugh, and besides, it was Christmas.  
  
The earth was blanketed in white, glittering snow, making the forest look so peaceful under the yellow half moon with the stars a-shining, and lights from houses below their altitude glowed with a friendly warmth. He sighed, and then turned to stare in wonder at the picture-perfect sight of family and friends gathered together at the jolliest time of the year in harmony. Life seemed good now, and for once, Kyo saw a golden road at his feet.  
  
But all that would shatter before his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me." Yuki stood up dressed in his formal attire with that smug, aristocratic look that he always seemed to have.  
  
Next to him, Tohru stood with her hands behind her back with a sheepish smile on her cute face, and for a moment Kyo couldn't help to notice the stir in his stomach at seeing those two looking so happy together. His fists clenched with the anticipation that something dire was about to happen. Call it cat's intuition, but from the way Tohru stared up at Yuki with those big teal eyes of hers made his heart skip a beat.  
  
'Don't worry, Kyo. It's probably just something silly. Hey, it's not like they're getting married or anything. Are they?'  
  
They couldn't possibly be getting into something like that. They weren't even dating as far as he knew. It was just crazy. But from the looks of it, it seemed like something very important. He waited anxiously; reassuring himself that things were going to turn out okay, and after this life was going to go on like it usually did.  
  
After the party was over he'd turn into a cat at night and snuggle next to Tohru while she stroked his fur and talked to him. The curse had been broken, but it was so strong that some of it remained. Any of the people who were part of the curse could turn in to their Zodiac animal whenever they pleased, and the same went for their offspring.  
  
The room was quiet and all eyes were on the seamless couple standing by the big o' Christmas tree. Yuki spoke up first, his voice calm and collected, but with a hint of excitement. "First of all, I hope every one of you have had a merry Christmas. I know we have." Yuki tilted his head to flash Tohru a tint of a smile. Kyo's fists grabbed a hold of the edge of the table. If he held it any tighter he would most likely put dents in that Shigoure would surely notice and complain about. "But today is the day that I think would be the right time to tell everyone our secret."  
  
"I know we should have told you guys, but we didn't want to start anything or something like that, but I guess I'll tell you now." Tohru paused and brought her hands together in front of her chest. "We've been dating for about a year and a half now, and I know it might be a little abrupt, but I hope none of you are upset about it."  
  
'Yeah, not upset about it at all.'  
  
How could she? How could she just lie behind all of their backs and just spoil it at a time like this? It just wasn't like her to be doing that. He hated to admit it, but Yuki wasn't the type to do that either. Were they really that preoccupied about their being together? Tohru might have been a little repressed at first, but he knew she would at least welcome the support and guidance from others. He wasn't too disturbed about them dating. Dating was fine. It wasn't like he owned her or anything, and besides, relationships like that were easy to break off. He could have had a chance if that were the situation. But then why announce it like they were currently doing, in a way as if it were an important speech?  
  
"Well," Yuki started, "if you are, then that's too bad 'cause we've put a lot of thought into this, and we're getting married in six months, and preparations are already being led out."  
  
While all the people in the room clapped and sent words of congratulation, inside, Kyo felt like he was being ripped in half by the sheer force of the news. He was spinning into a black whole. All time stopped and those words kept repeating over and over again in his head, mocking him, throwing him into some deadly, sorrowful abyss. He felt like he was losing his mind.  
  
No. His beautiful, wonderful, sweet, precious Tohru was being truly and completely taken away from him. And he could not stand it, and by Yuki of all people. That slimy rat had done this on purpose, just to make him feel like the shit Yuki thought him of. He suddenly had the distinct urge to throw up.  
  
Kyo scooted away from the table with his muddy red eyes cast down. No one noticed him leave. No one cared. He didn't mind at all because right now, all he wished was to be left alone again. Hastily, he strode out the door like a bomb was about to explode at any second. Once he was out of sight of spectators his muscled body sprang into a run that Yuki may have not been able to catch up to.  
  
There were things that Kyo had the upper hand to when it came to competing against that unbelievably athletic rat, and one of those things was speed. He'd been running all his life, just like he was now, the blood rushing through his veins and heating his body, shielding his skin from the bitter cold. The adrenaline forced him to disregard the pain and to propel his arms and legs so that he would never slow down.  
  
He didn't know how long he had been dashing through the forest and into the mountains—maybe a good ten miles or so—but when he reached the mountaintop where there was the loveliest clearing, he finally stopped. He stumbled a few steps, trying to catch his breath. There was a ledge where he stopped, with thick families of dead trees that seemed to be huddling together to stay warm in the serrated wind.  
  
When you looked out ahead, there were no trees within a twenty-foot circumference so Kyo could sit down on the frozen dirt and squishy snow. Underneath the clearing and below, it was peaceful and stunning. A full view of the deep blue sky held millions of glazing stars and a now silver moon that blanketed plains below with a milky glow.  
  
Why here?  
  
This was his secret base where he could think and relax, be himself without having to be criticized. Only the animals and he had been there as far as he knew. It was almost as special as his prayer beads.  
  
Wait, Tohru had been there, too. She was the only one who he had willingly welcomed into his clearing, his sanctuary. Now, he'd never be able to do that. He didn't even know if he'd be able to talk to her again let a lone spend time with her alone. There was no way Yuki would be coming to this place as long as Kyo lived.  
  
He sat there, brooding. Not wanting to think about her or possibilities that they could have been together if he would have just made a move. His heart ached. Every beat felt like it would spring through his chest, making it hard to breathe. It hurt breathing without her. He pictured the recent scene. Only this time he was in Yuki's place. He would be the one to hug and kiss her, protect her, and hold her heart, father her children.  
  
Since the day they'd first sat on the roof together he had slowly been falling in love with her. He hated to admit sometimes, but she was the first person to actually tame him, make him feel that conniving feeling that the universe was based on: love.  
  
At first, it had been a teenage crush complete with small hinting gestures and overactive blushes and shy smiles. After the incident three years ago with his true form being unleashed, things became clearer to him, more serious as it gradually busted to the surface of it all. And then, it dawned on him that he was in love, and not the kind of sweet, innocent love. It was passionate, powerful love that consumed him every millisecond of the day with thoughts of Tohru.  
  
He was finally claimed a man, with adult feelings, lust and contemplation included. Kami, how he hated it all. The way the world worked was just not fair, and it was all against him.  
  
The night wore on, lazily as ever so those hours were really minutes. The cold didn't help in the least. One would have thought he was crazy.  
  
Maybe I am.  
  
He sighed when a shiver wracked his body. All he had on were his dress shoes, the black pants from Shigoure, winter underclothes, the red shirt from Tohru, and a heavy leather jacket.  
  
I don't think I've ever been this cold before.  
  
For some strange reason, he had the greatest urge to have Tohru there by his side, comforting him with gentle words and calming strokes on his arm or a pat on his back. Like she had felt his need to have her with him, there was a rustling behind him that startled him a bit, but when he turned his head to check the intruder, he relaxed and looked away.  
  
"Kyo-kun," she began timidly.  
  
His temper rose, and for a moment the desire to squeeze her neck in a deadly grip swept through his tense body. Then a picture of Tohru lying motionless in red snow flashed across the surface of his mind, and a wave of disgust settled heavily over him.  
  
"What?" he replied heartlessly. There was a foul edge to his voice.  
  
"Um, uh. Why did you leave all of sudden like that? I mean it's pretty cold out here. You could get sick if you don't get inside!" To emphasize her meaning she hugged her heavy coat to her body.  
  
"Why do you care?" He couldn't see it, but he was sure that her face took on an astonished look.  
  
"Of course I care!" Toru scurried next to him and bent to sit on her knees with a semi-hurt visage. "What would make you think that?" She waited until she decided he wasn't going to respond. "Well, I don't know what made you think that, but—oh. Is it because of Yuki and me?"  
  
A glance in her direction told her all she needed to know. "Oh, Kyo-kun." The twenty- year-old bride-to-be scooted close to his body and rested her head on his shoulder while taking a small, gloved hand to hold onto his large one that she rubbed to keep from over freezing. He flinched but decided he'd let her. Her presence soothed him anyways, even when the thing he was upset about happened to be revolved around her.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I thought you'd be angry with me, and I didn't want you to feel bad around Christmas time. I just want us all to be happy."  
  
She wanted them to be happy? She must have the thought the world was a simple place. But as her words reached his ears, his anger diminished, and was replaced with gutter guilt.  
  
She was just trying to be happy. He himself once told her it was okay to be a little bit selfish sometimes. If he really did love her, wouldn't he let her live her life the way she wanted? She would have understood if roles were reversed.  
  
And anyways, he needed to start acting like an adult. He was still awfully young—twenty-one—but he could at least start growing up and face life in the eyes. He was getting pretty sick of running away.  
  
"I know! I'm—I'm sorry, I guess. I—I guess I was just angry. I just can't stand having to see you and Yuki together. I mean, it's not that I mind you having a relationship, but—"he tried to come up with the right words to say he cared for her, but his pride and lack of skill with words and expressing emotions wasn't helping much. "What I mean is. Ugh. You know how Yuki and I don't get a long very well. You, you're someone important to me, so I felt a little...jealous."  
  
Tohru smiled that smile that could turn the devil into an angel. "It's okay. I understand. I hope you don't feel bad about this. I mean, I really want you to be at the wedding." She reached inside her pocket to bring out a fancy white invitation with gold lettering. "It's going to be here in the garden. It's not going to be a very big wedding. It's just family and friends, and that shouldn't be too many people for a wedding."  
  
The two sat there in silence for a long moment, not knowing what to say, but not really feeling awkward. It finally seemed like peace was settling in. "Kyo-kun, I don't think I can go through all this if I don't have your consent in the matter."  
  
Again, there was a long period of silence. His consent? Did he really want to say, oh sure, I'm totally fine with all of this. I hope you have the time of your life while I live the rest of my life in pain? In reality he didn't want to give her his consent, but this was Tohru, someone so sweet he just couldn't say no to her. Oh, he hated her power over him sometimes. He wondered if she knew about that.  
  
He sighed angrily. "Alright. You have my consent."  
  
An ear-to war smile that she wore made him feel tingly all over like a schoolboy who just kissed his crush. The sensation grew when she threw her slender arms around his neck. "Oh, Kyo-kun, thank you!"  
  
"Okay! You don't have to strangle me."  
  
She flung her arms back to her sides and he held back his grin. Tohru could make any situation good and better. How she did it he would never know.  
  
"Oh, and uh, there is one more thing."  
  
Oh no. Something else.  
  
"Yuki wants you to be his best man."  
  
That was something he was not expecting. Yuki hated him! Didn't he? All of his life Kyo had hated him more than he had ever hated anything before. He was a poison that ate away at his sanitary in everything he did. When he slept and ate he could not help but hate that baka. It took over his life it was so strong, and he was pretty sure Yuki felt the same way.  
  
Everything was a competition between the two, and to settle with something like this was just absurd. First he steals the girl he loves then the rat wants him to be his best man. Right now, just about everything was confusing him. It just made him so angry at the world to know that Yuki was breathing. He wanted to kill him!  
  
Perhaps, that was why Yuki was always winning. Maybe the key to success was to be relaxed and controlled over one's temper, and then one could concentrate on where the next hit was being directed instead of just seeing red and randomly throwing a bunch of techniques.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No I'm not! I know, it's weird, but that was what he told me, and Yuki would never kid about that. I thought he would have chosen someone like Hatsuharu or even Hattori or Momiji or Ayame or something! What I think is that there has always been something that was there between you two. In a way I think it's just friendly fighting, you know. Now that the curse is broken, I guess you can be friends now."  
  
"We will not be friends. Acquaintances are as far as a partnership will go with us. Things have settled down, but we still can't change the past. I'm still not ready to come to terms with Yuki. But, as for the wedding—yeah—yeah, sure. Why not?" He said this gloomily, but Tohru didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Thank you. It means a lot to me."  
  
He nodded, and they sat there again, just looking across the icy fields, illuminated deserts to their eyes. It was peaceful. For a moment he forgot about everything that had happened. Yuki was not in love with Tohru, and they were not all freshmen in college. Instead, they were sixteen and seventeen again, not needing to worry too much about what was ahead of them, or the events in the pasts. It was just there, stuck in time . . . just the two of them, great friends forever.  
  
He'd hate the time when he'd have to face the real world again. Kami, how he missed those times. He was wild rouge back then, hissing and spitting at anything and anyone. He'd changed a bit, though he knew he would never loose that side of him. It was a major characteristic that made him Kyo.  
  
"Kyo-kun."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sleepy now. Let's go home please."  
  
When they got home the place was tranquil and a bit messy. It was nothing Tohru couldn't handle of course in the morning. Yuki had already gone to sleep, knowing where his fiancé was and that he could trust her, and even Kyo, so the two lethargically trudged up the stairs to Tohru's room that was next to Kyo's and across from Yuki's.  
  
Inside it was neat and plain with the pretty furniture from Shigoure scattered with homework, and next to the bed under the lamp was the picture or Kyoko. As he did almost every night, Kyo concentrated on his muscles and bones morphing, and into an orange tom that leaped carefully onto the bed out from under his clothes as soon as he finished. It had taken much practice to control the transformation, but after a month of training with it, he could do it as easily as blinking.  
  
"Let me change first, 'kay?"  
  
The sleek, dark orange cat nodded and stretched its agile body before curling up in a sleeping position while he waited. Tohru came back in from the bathroom with yellow, baggy pajamas. She was never one to be very immodest, even when she was alone. That was fine with Kyo. Besides, if she did dress a sexy for bed he didn't think he would just be snoozing in there with her.  
  
Tohru snuggled under the covers with Kyo on his side facing her. He was so cute she couldn't resist running her hand along his body, and Kyo personally didn't mind a bit. He tried to suppress a the shivers that racked through him with the enhanced pleasure he felt in that form, and insistently a string of soft purrs erupted from deep in his chest, vibrating throughout the bones in his body.  
  
She giggled, and he said attempting miserably to sound threatening, "Aw, shut up."  
  
Tohru just grinned and ignored his comment. She was used to him enough that if he said to "go fuck yourself" she would just brush it off. It wasn't like he meant it anyways.  
  
The lights in the house were off besides that of Tohru's nightstand lamp, which was but a tiny yellow glow under a too-big cover. It was quiet in the night. It was about ten, so everyone would be asleep at that time of night.  
  
It was just Kyo and Tohru, two friends resting on a winter night in a plush bed. Right now, all they really wanted to do was to go to sleep. There had been too much drama for one night, although, they should have been used to it with the Souma family and all. Without the curse the days were still filled with small-town adventures in their lives. It would never end, and frankly, Kyo didn't believe any of them wanted it to.  
  
The bed was low to the ground. It wasn't the traditional mattress on the floor. It was much more comfortable for someone so delicate as Toru. Kyo noticed the faint smell of flowery lotion on her skin that he decided he liked. It was no wonder she felt like satin against him. It only added to her beauty. She had pale, rosy skin that was flawless in every way possible. Not like his where numerous scars and a good field tan could be easily seen. His furry head pushed up against the pillow according to his comfort.  
  
Tohru stared at him, a constant illumination in those teal depths that he was so fascinated with. Kyo, wondering why she was doing that, shot a look at her that plainly said, what are you looking at retard?  
  
Her long, powdery lashes fluttered against he round cheeks in an innocent kind of way. She was a smart girl. She just needed to be educated in the way life really was. It wasn't all candy-land perfect like he believed she pictured it to be, unfortunately.  
  
However crude he may have been, it washed away when she smiled at him and scratched him behind his ears, sending another series of pleasure streaks coursing through his body. Ah, this was the way things should have been.  
  
All of sudden, in way that made Kyo worry that she had recalled some terrible thing, she became serious and stopped her petting him much to his displeasure. He really was a spoiled kitty.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked casually, though inside worry was brewing.  
  
"Nothing really, but . . ."  
  
Swiftly, she heaved her body to reach down onto the other side of the bed on the wooden floor. Being the curious cat that he was, he softly padded onto her shoulders to see what she was up to.  
  
It was interesting, actually. Her hand pressed the end of a board halfway hidden beneath the bed and opened to reveal a somewhat boxed area. The contents were but one miniature harp model that was surprisingly clean. All of the large cat's focus was on that pretty little thing. He had never seen it before; that was for sure. So why was she bringing it out now.  
  
Sheesh! How many "little secrets" did she have? Everyday Kyo learned a tidbit about Toru. On his mental notes, he checked in, Tohru did not always meet the eye.  
  
She held it in her hand, now on her back, resting adjacent to the headboard. Her fingers touched it gingerly, over the gold strings and stately covering like it was the world's greatest treasure that she had found. He had never seen her that way. She looked almost lost. Her eyes were a misty miasma, and for an instant he thought she had forgotten that he was even there, sitting in her lap with his tiny chin up to watch with wide, almond shaped eyes questioningly at her.  
  
She left her stupor to smile forlornly at him. Now she really had him apprehensive. His claws squirmed with the urge to knock that object that appeared to have some type of hurtful spell over her out of her hands. She'd only become upset with him if he did, so he instead brought his attention to her meek voice.  
  
"This . . . this is something real special to me. It was my mother's. Dad gave it to her on their wedding night. He said that if she ever felt stressed or lonely she could remember him, that he would always be there with her."  
  
Fresh tears threatened to leak from her eyes, so she bit her lip and blinked them back, chocking back a sob. He hated it when she cried, even if they were happy tears. She always looked so pitiful and weak when she did. It made his heart get all mushy like it did to almost every male when a pretty little girl was in turmoil.  
  
Kyo had not realized it at first, but as he inspected the harp more closely, he noticed that the fairy that was attached to the thick handle of it looked like it could be pulled back.  
  
"Did you figure it out?" Slowly, he softly lingered his paw over the fairy.  
  
"What does it do?" he asked in wonderment.  
  
She smiled at him. Then gently pulled the fairy so that two hinges appeared, and when she let go, they came back into place so that you would never guess they were there.  
  
"It's hard to see at first how it works, but when you do that—" A lovely melody began to emit from the harp somehow. It didn't sound as kinkly as the average music box. It was more serene and sounded like a high-pitched harp. "a song comes on. My dad had it specially made for her and for the little girl they always wanted. Their plan was to have a boy and a girl, but, my daddy died before that could ever happen. Mom never married anyone again." She stopped to wipe her eyes with the back of her sleeve.  
  
The memories of something like that would have had most people bawling by then, but despite her frail exterior, she had a strong heart. "The song was my mom's favorite song. It wasn't a real popular song, but Mom listened to it every night to get to sleep. She said it calmed her. Her mom died, too." (A/N: If you have ever heard the song from Evanescence, My Immortal, then you know how the harp sounded like. If you haven't heard it, go out and buy the CD, fool!)  
  
It was amazing. So many tragic events had happened in her life and she still managed to always keep a sunny face on, and he was sure that it was to keep the people around her happy. There had been many times where he felt he wanted to kill himself in life. He was thankful he hadn't, or he would never have met Tohru. Perhaps . . . perhaps he could be like her someday, and be strong. Her inner strength could best that of anyone in the Souma family. She made him good.  
  
"Wow," was all he could say, and he mentally slapped himself for not saying something better. He wanted to make her feel better, but the only way he could was with his body, and he certainly could not do that in the way he wanted to with her being engaged, but he could let her pet him and hug him in this form.  
  
He wasn't much of an artist with words. Except of course when it came to vulgar phrases. He had one too many an experience where he had gotten into arguments and fights with people on the streets, and also others that were normally around him.  
  
"The thing is, is that I've never showed this to anyone before. Only my mom and dad and me knew."  
  
That surprised him. "Not even Yuki?"  
  
Tohru shook her head solemnly.  
  
"Then why are you showing it to me? Are you gonna to tell Yuki?"  
  
With a smile still plastered on her face, she settled herself down under the heavy comforters while slowly stroking his fur in that oh-so-pleasant way. Her voice became quieter and softer with each word that poured out from her luscious pink lips that Kyo adored so much. Her eyes became heavier, and she told him the most reassuring things that night as she fell asleep, while he listened intently.  
  
"Kyo-kun, you know I love you. It's just not the way I love Yuki. But I want to let you know that you'll have a special place in my heart . . . above, anyone else. I, I want you to . . . to know, I need you with me. I meant what I said that night—when you were in your true form. I want us to be together . . . always. I . . . I miss those days. It was just the four of us, and the rest of the Souma family, with the curse, and all. I don't want to grow up. But, whatever happens, I don't want to lose you. We understand each other—like no one else does. You're different, Kyo-kun, and, and I like that. I can't . . . lose . . . someone else . . . that . . . I love . . . again . . ."  
  
Her eyes shut. She must have been so tired. She really did love him, although it was just as a friend, but his heart had soared at those words. He knew she cared, but he never would have thought it ran that deep, if he was not mistaken. At that point, he would tolerate anything she did because she had never meant to hurt him or Yuki. He should be happy for her for Kami's sake. No girl wanted to have a dramatic wedding toll.  
  
Well, that was good enough for him, and he'd listen to her. He didn't want to hurt her. What she said last had struck him. Again? Oh, her mother. He'd never leave her unless he had to, to save her. So if he'd ever doubt her, he'd remember—remember this night.  
  
"I love you, too," he said in a faint whisper. It was too bad she had never heard.  
  
Flash back ends . . .  
  
That was the last night he fell asleep in her arms. Since then he'd always had trouble getting to sleep at night. The morning after that she had given him the harp like he had given her the beads. The fist-sized harp was on his nightstand in his apartment at the moment, still shiny and in perfect working order.  
  
He missed her so much—her smile, her big teal eyes, long, silky sienna hair, her petite form and her brilliant personality—everything! He hadn't seen her in three years until last night.  
  
'Last night . . . last night was amazing.'  
  
Oh, it had been such a naughty thing to do. It ate at him until he just felt he could pop. Shame and guilt were the worst feelings that he felt. He hadn't even imagined that Tohru would do such a thing; she just wasn't the type to do something so disloyal. But if she did do it, didn't that mean that she no longer had feelings for Yuki? Well, maybe if wasn't that. Why would she? Yuki was smart, athletic, good-looking, and making a huge income as a computer manufacturer. She had the perfect life! Why would she give it all up for someone like him?  
  
If Yuki ever found out, then it would be the end of them. And the things it would do to Tohru were unthinkable. She'd be so heartbroken. It would be his entire fault if that happened. He had been the one to make the first move. He had been the one that insisted they do what they did; he practically seduced the poor girl at a vulnerable time. It just made him believe to be another one of those low-class, lecherous young men looking for a pretty girl to use for their needs.  
  
He looked up at the sky, blinking to keep the rain out. He deserved whatever karma would give him. He knew that, but hoped that Toru wouldn't be punished too, that she would remain happy. At that moment, he realized all he wanted was to have her pleased, not to take her as his own, not hate her for it or the man she loved. Kyo needed to know, on his dying day, that she was healthy and safe. That she was content.  
  
His eyes roamed the night sky again, a new determination settling upon him. What the hell was he doing up there anyways? Didn't he make a New Year's resolution that he would stop acting like a baby without its mommy? The view up there was nice, but really, it was all a bit ridiculous. He had to go see her, to make amends with Yuki. No more lies. He could not just run away for the umpteenth time. Oh, life was hell sometimes.  
  
'Well, might as well go make it heaven,' he thought while lifting himself up.  
  
And like many classic tales with their love and disaster, it was all about a girl.  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? Tell me, all right. Remember, read all of it reviews = happy monkey = more chapters. I don't know how many more I'll put in, so ya'll can tell me how much longer I should go on. Any ideas? Send them in! You can always e-mail me at mackmuffyhotmail.com or at monkeyfoofooyahoo.com or just write a review. I worked hard on this, so if you want to flame me, by all means please do, but do it in a constructive way so that I know what I did wrong and then maybe I can fix it. Also, I don't know too much about Fruits Basket so forgive me if I write things that are not true or seem completely ridiculous and wrong.  
  
Hugs and kisses, Punky Monkey (Jasmine aka monkeyfoofoo aka JW) 


	2. It Starts With a Kiss

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! If you do not want to have me reply you let me know, and if I am not able to reply everyone, and you would like one, please let me know. I am also sorry if I do not spell everyone's name correctly. I know, I should have said something about this is earlier, but I didn't even think I was going to be doing this. I wish I could make it so that everyone would love it, and I will do my best. This chapter may not be as good as the first, but I am hoping it won't. I want to improve, but I think compared to my other fic this is pretty good. For some reason I seem to always be a better author at the beginning. I will try to fix this problem. I forgot to mention that the disclaimer will only be on the first chapter just to let you know. It will be my first lemon! Let's pray that I do well. Note that I have trouble with updating. I get writer's block very easily, and I get unenthusiastic. Oh, I almost forgot! HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY YA'LL! I had a great time on Wednesday. I saw the Bare Naked Ladies and Switchfoot, Thousand-Foot Crutch and the Thrills, and there was some more. Pinches to all the ladies and kisses to all the hot guys out there. I live in Arizona, and it is hot here if you know what I mean. I think the reason why I don't have many people reading this is because my summary needs some toning up. Can someone please write a good summary for this story or help me? The last time I checked on mediaminer.org there were only seven visits and one review! Come on people!  
  
Replies: Ohimeama0—Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked it. Well, since this is the next chapter, I guess this answers your question. Yes, I will be continuing this fic, and I hope this is not the last chapter. Thank you for those websites. I went and checked them out and they did help a lot. I'm glad some one decided to help me. I hope I can make these chapters better. Did you read the revised version or the first part that I put up? If you didn't read the revised part I think you should read it cause it has a lot more stuff.  
  
Shigoure-Souma—Thanx! I was hoping this was going to be a first good chapter. Personally, I think first impressions are very important. I will try to keep on adding more to this fic, and I hope, as my first, it will be successful. I will do my best to keep up the good work. Oh, since Shigoure is a guy, are you one? I've actually (as far as I know) never really seen a male fanfiction author or reader. Cool! If you are girl, I am so sorry!  
  
MICHITSU—I love your e-mail address! I luv black kitties! Yaye! I have an orange, black, and white cat. The white one is Anastasia, the orange is Punk, and the black is Luigi. It was only good? Ohhh. I'm just kidding! Well, I'm very happy someone was honest! I hate making people feel like they have to be super nice to me. I will try to update! That is my main goal. Thank you very much!  
  
Amu—Thank you so much! I felt the enthusiasm! Yeah, it can be hard at my age as an author. I mean, you get discouraged easily when you read all these wonderful fics by older people and you think, gosh, I could never live up to their level. How old are you by the way, if you don't mind me asking? Oh well, it's not like I'm getting paid for this ~.-. Oh, the pain! But, I'm glad someone saw the good in my disadvantages. I like long reviews, too, so I really know what's up. I'm glad you read everything. I'm surprised the chapter was that long when I checked it on ff.net. Oh don't worry I love to nitpick, too. People keep saying that there are a few errors, but when I read the fic over I don't see any! Grrrrrr! Could someone tell me specifically what kind of errors? I'm real big on a fic having good spelling, grammar, format, etc. I'm glad you thought it went well. Have you ever seen Princess Panchii's work? I think she is fifteen and she does an excellent job.  
  
geezO: Okay, okay. Dude, there's no need to get so bitchy. It's my story anywaz. I can do whatever I want with it. I'm a human being. I'm a fourteen-year-old girl. Of course I like to talk! Yeah, I admit, A/N's can get annoying, but lots of people have long A/N's, and me, I don't think I could do two to three sentences. Okay, yeah, I was worried about that. But that's what A/N's are really for. I don't mind you flaming me, although I wish you would be a little more polite, but thanks for the review. At least you were being honest. Feel free to flame me again. Personally, I don't care. You kind of ignored any aspect that the story held, but, um, okay. Have a nice day. Those A/N's might keep getting longer.  
  
Rashaka: My God, you made me feel so much better after I read geezO's review. You know what, what you said gave me a lot of inspiration. You are completely right, and I am going to put what you said on my bio. I think that is very good things for other authors to think about even if in the back of their minds they already know that. I could go on and on, but part of what geezO said was true. I'm a total Kyoru junky too. Rock on! I think why people do that is so that people review anyways. It's always nice to see if you've improved or not. I think I won't put that up anymore. I don't know. I like to bug sometimes ^__^. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you'll like this. From the what I can tell, you seem to be a very good author with an attitude like that.  
  
Summary on Chapter: It's the night that Kyo and Toru do that thing that is troubling them so much, and then, what happens next when Toru feels she needs to tell Yuki? I bet ya'll have already guessed what that thing is. It will be my first attempt at a lemon! I am NOT a perv and have not lost my virginity. I haven't even been kissed, so there! I'm only adding this to add some sugar and spice. It's told in third person, but in Toru's POV. Sorry for the corniness!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night air was tense though it had no wind, with the hard-hitting, solid aroma of rain so strong that Toru felt like she was being hugged by it. The dark clouds, heavy with the plentiful supply of water her country had, had been growing and huddling close together since the morning, blocking the view of the smiling sun and shoving the warmth of the world behind them, sending a pulsing energy throughout the sky. Toru shivered and rubbed her arms as a drowsy, passing breeze swished into a rushing wind like it was running away from something very terrifying. In the jumble of clouds lightning commenced to crackle and thunder was being brewed.  
  
The storm had been preparing for that night, and Toru had a feeling it was not going to be very pretty. Japan didn't have very many actual hysterical storms like the Middle East, so people were not very accustomed and set up for those kinds of events. However, it was common to have downpours that left the land completely drenched and soggy. Usually, the weather was warm in the summer, freezing in the winter, with gentle breezes that came out from the coasts.  
  
One light-hearted bead of rain cascaded down her neck to wither in the valley between her breasts. This affected her so that a cold tingle shook her body. It reminded her of how much that drop of rain must have hurt Kyo.  
  
'I wonder where he is. He just slipped away from the party. I hope he didn't leave!' With a finger under her little chin she inspected the fields and forest around her and Yuki's house. There was nothing orange around at all. Then it hit her. She snapped her fingers at her mindlessness at thinking Kyo was anywhere on the ground.  
  
She really had not seen him in so long—any of them—but she still could not believe how much she had forgotten about living with all the Soumas. Memories flooded back to her, and it was like she was sixteen again when she had never been happier with all the little adventures and quirks that came with a cursed family. Hell, if they weren't cursed it probably would not be much of a difference as far as things went.  
  
'I better go get him. If I know Kyo-kun he'll sit out here all night. I wouldn't want him to get sick.'  
  
Toru was alone outside because she had been out to get a bit of fresh air while the last few guests of the annual get-together left to go home. It had been Toru's idea for the party since it had been nearly three years since the wedding where everyone had come. It was going to be a small, quiet ceremony, but that had definitely not been the case. There had been so many people invited with so many supplies that arrangements had to be made. Instead of having the wedding at Shigoure's house it had been in the finest church on the west side. It had been the happiest time of her life. She just wished her mother had been there personally. Besides that, everything had gone according to the new plans with Yuki saying that he wanted to give her only the best. She did not wish to trouble anyone, but there was no point in trying to change Yuki's mind. Once he was set on something you could never talk him out of it no matter what. If he wanted a grand wedding then he would get it. He had done so much for her, and really, a fancy wedding was not so bad. It was every girl's dream in fact, and she was sure the guests wouldn't mind the luxury. Tour was just afraid that things would get too overwhelming, and it was at certain times, but when she was up in the center of attention at the gorgeous alter with her husband-to-be all things bad in the world were pushed back for a much later time, and all of her focus was only on Yuki as his was on her. The vows had stunned her, and at that moment, she knew how much he really loved her, and she swore she would be the best wife he could ever dream of. It was only her intention to please him.  
  
After the wedding, they had drove off in a limousine to one of Japan's most wonderful suites on the beach. She could remember how lovely the whole thing had been when she arrived and stepped out to be greeted with the smell of the sea. As a child she had never been seen the ocean in person, and to see it, gray-blue, foaming, and rolling and jumping in relaxing waves on and off of the incredibly soft white sand was remarkable. In the suite, after Yuki had carried her over the threshold she did not know what to do at first—did not know what newlyweds were supposed to do on the night they were married. Her mind had been much too innocent to know about initiating sex. Sure, there had been the sex Ed videos and courses at school, but besides that it was all she knew of. Of course, being a senior in high school there was always talk of sex, but she had never wanted to overhear those people since the bits she did hear were to her, quite vulgar, and she had never, ever talked about it with Uo and Hana-chan. It had been awkward at first in the silence of the room, like they were waiting for something and did not know what. Luckily, with a man as confident and knowing as Yuki, things had slowly started to go smoothly, and eventually they did it. It was by no means the greatest thing, but it was all right, and at the very end she did manage to climax. She could not blame either of them since, and she was surprised on Yuki's part, that they were both virgins. Nevertheless, it has been a special moment shared together.  
  
And now, here they were living in a fine mansion with all they could ever want except for children. With Yuki's busy schedule they hardly ever had sex, which was not that much of a problem for her, and she had a feeling he just was not ready to give that commitment. He was very loyal and loved children as much as she did, mind, but in a way he seemed scared when it came to the subject of parenthood, which was exceptionally surprising for Yuki to be fearful. Toru on the other hand, could not wait for the chance to get pregnant. The thought of holding a cute little baby and teaching it and caring for it all the way made her heart feel like fuzzy, but also it gave her a an ache there that she may not have children for a very long time. She had always been very motherly, but now her maternal instincts were really kicking in. She had had a very strong bond with her mother, and she hoped to share a bond like that with her children. She waited, though, because she loved Yuki and he loved her. She could not ask for more in a husband. Besides, they had only been married for three and a half years. There was so much more to come.  
  
Walking around the perimeter of the house with her head craned up at the roof, she finally came to the fire escape near her bedroom window. Toru climbed up the vine-covered steps until she could reach a hold of the rim of the roof and prop herself up. She grunted with the effort her small arms had to take to lift her 110-pound body until she was able to bring her knees under her body and slowly rise to walk atop the sturdy tiles of the somewhat slanted roof.  
  
This was the first time she had been up there. It looked a lot smaller than when she was looking at it from the ground. A small portion of the roof in the middle was turquoise, bulletproof glass panes that gave a beautiful view of the sky in the dining room. When she gazed down into her house it was empty with the exception of Fat Luis, the Persian cat that Yuki had reluctantly (reluctantly being the understatement of the year) allowed her to keep.  
  
At the moment, he was lounging lazily on the table with his fluffy tail leisurely swaying side to side as he licked his black paws. He must have been eating from the plates again when the table had been abandoned. Yuki was not going to like that. Luis, being the arisotcat (A/N: I used to love that movie when I was little.) that he was seemed to always be getting his way—even though people tried to prevent that—the seemingly dumb cat always figured a way out. Toru could never bring herself to punish him. He would pose in that cute little way with gigantic, round, metallic blue eyes and beg to be petted. He was a stuck-up little thing that was quick to judge and quicker to scratch, but she knew he loved her. He'd sit on her shoulder all day and demand that she play with him after he ate, and when she left the house to go shopping he would always cry at the front door with that pitiful howl that neighbors passing by would think it was a young child. On one occasion they had called the police. Yuki had fortunately explained it was Luis crying for his mommy, and that the cat was extremely attached to its master, and that they should pay no heed to him.  
  
It was funny how she found him. When she woke up one morning there he was in between her and Yuki fast asleep. Hell arose when she had screamed and woken up Yuki. For a moment she had thought he was going to kill him, or, maybe Luis would kill him, but eventually she had gotten the both of them to calm down. The gray cat wore no color, and Toru put up posters, and nobody claimed him. He did not by any means seem to want to leave by the way he would sit by the table waiting for his tuna and milk and jump on the bed at night and insist that he be played with after lunch and be brushed before they went to bed or else face his violent temper tantrums. Yuki hated the idea of having a cat in the house, so Toru begged him and begged him for nearly a week until he finally agreed that they could keep him as long as he did not get in anybody's way or bring in dead mice or more cats. From then on, he was Fat King Luis I, as it said on his purple collar with Souma-Corp. sketched in actual diamonds. Purple and white were the official colors of Souma-Corp.  
  
Toru bent on her knees to crawl to the edge to the glass and tap on it gently so as not to make too much noise.  
  
"Luis!"  
  
The fluffy animal stared up at her then disregarded her by continuing to clean himself. He could be a pain with that attitude.  
  
"Luis you know better than that. Get off the table before Yuki-kun comes!"  
  
Still, he paid no mind to her by standing up, turning around and with his tail lifted parallel to his back at her, walked away snobbishly and stiffly with elegant steps to the other end of the table to gracefully sit back down and continue his cleansing at a snail's pace.  
  
'I swear he mooned me on purpose.'  
  
Toru shook her head while acknowledging that she was forced to give up, and continued around the glass to carry on with her search for her friend. There he was! He was sitting with his chin in his hands, elbows on his upright knees, with a bored expression. The only way she knew he acknowledged her presence was by a quick eye glance in her direction. He had always been like that—silent, apparently cold and slipshod. It was sometimes hard to interpret him.  
  
She smiled her welcoming smile and shouted out to him. "Hey, what are you doing up here? It's going to rain, you know? I know how much you hate the rain."  
  
"I'll be fine. I can withstand it as long as I don't do it too much."  
  
"Oh. Okay," Toru answered, this time with a not-as cheerful ring in her feathery voice. "Well, then I guess you won't mind if I sit with you, then?"  
  
"Go ahead," he said flinging his hand. "I don't know why you might want to, though."  
  
People who did not know Kyo would have merely walked away thinking that he did not want them in his occurrence. If they were any other person that would in all likelihood be true. It was not like that with Toru, on the other hand. What person would not want her to be there for them? Kyo was no exception, even with . . . certain things. Like how she had in a way broken her promise to him and married Yuki and kept secrets from him. He still loved her—would always love her even if he did not want to. He could not help what his heart felt so strongly for.  
  
She flashed him one of her grateful smiles, and strode merrily to sit right up against him. She clung to his arm so as not to let the chill get to her, and to not slip off the roof at a skewed angle that it was in, like she almost had one time. Thankfully, Kyo had been there to swiftly grasp her hand and save her from a nasty fall. Not only that, but she enjoyed being close to people and showing affection, just like her mother had. When they had first begun their friendship there had been no possible way for her to become that comfortable with him. The slightest touch would put his guard up.  
  
"So," she began in an attempt to start up a decent conversation. She really had not had the chance to talk to him during the party. He had been so distant, even when Yuki had been trying to provoke him into one of his fits, but Kyo had only clenched his fists, and with a tight jaw, excused himself to go outside. He probably had not wanted to make a scene in front of some of Yuki's high-class "friends".  
  
"Um, how have you been doing lately? It's been forever since we've been in touch."  
  
Kyo shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Mph. Nothing really. 'Got an apartment up in Aomori."  
  
"That far away!" Toru and Yuki still lived in Akita. "It must have given you some trouble on the way over. I'm so sorry we had to make you come all the way here!"  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes and wore a tired smirk. "Don't worry about it. You worry too much."  
  
He smiled then at her, and she blushed. "Well, I guess that's just the way I am. Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize for something like that."  
  
"Oh, sor—I mean, okay."  
  
"Hey, you'll get old quick if keep that up, ya know?"  
  
"Oh! No, no, no. There's lots of people in my family who work and worry hard, and they never got old. Er, they got old, but not like that. But," she clamed down, suddenly a bit reticent. "You were saying?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
Toru blinked twice, big eyes fixated on him. That's it? There had to be more than that with three years gone by. What did he do, just sit there in his apartment and have a roommate pay, or what?  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"So that's it."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Silence. Eyes shifted uncomfortably after their prompt tête-à-tête, and then Toru, being one who never really liked silence or awkward moments—basically like everyone did—spoke up to encourage him to say more. She knew his buttons and how to get him to come out. In her opinion it just was not healthy for someone to have his or her emotions locked in. When she had something on her mind talking to someone always made her feel better. Even Luis was a good volunteer.  
  
"But that can't be right. I haven't talked to you in three years. Something must of happened. How's college? Do you pay? Any new friends? Uh, anybody special in your life?" In some small way her heart dropped when she asked that question. No, she could not feel jealous. She was married for heaven's sake.  
  
'I should be happy that Kyo-kun has found someone that can make him happy. Hasn't that always been what I wanted for him when I realized I was in love with Yuki?'  
  
He sighed in defeat. "I didn't really choose a job for college—just started taking a bunch of random classes, and decided I needed a job. I didn't think Shigoure wanted me in his house forever, so I went out looked around for basically anything that paid and was something could remotely tolerate. I couldn't clean—no offense—I can't stand doing house work."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Soooo, I took the classic, lovely job working at McDonalds."  
  
"You worked at McDonalds? For how long?" Toru said a bit awe-struck. The picture of Kyo in one of those cheap uniforms and taking people's order was just . . . well, a little strange and . . . plain sad really.  
  
"Oh yeah. Comical isn't it? Personally, it was pretty pathetic."  
  
"Why would it be? Lots of people like fast food. And at least you had something to pay the bills with, right?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders paying no heed. "It wasn't for long, though. Geez. You wouldn't think that people could be so bitchy like they are on TV in these sort o' things. And hey, you know me." His voice began to take on an edge to it. "I'm not going to put up with their dumb shit, so of course I decided to argue with them. See who can put them in their place. And, gosh, I got fired for it. But, can you blame 'em?"  
  
"How did you get the money to get the apartment?"  
  
"Shigoure gave me the money to start me off. After that, I went on to something else. I kept searching for something, and then I met this nice weirdo at a noodle stand. I didn't know it then, but that was my lucky day. You wouldn't believe this, and this isn't something I think you'd really approve of, but . . ." He stopped to let out a small laugh, and she wondered intently what it was. "He owned a smut shop, and well, he was looking for some employees to work at the desk that didn't mind that stuff or the costumers, and could deal with issues well. I mean, crap, I was like, a smut shop? That would be like every other guy's dream job. And, shamefully, I took it." He chuckled when he saw her almost horrified expression. "But hey, it paid real well and no one cared if I was an ass or not since that was essentially everyone. Shigoure would be proud."  
  
They both laughed at the truth. The fact that he was working at a place like that was to say in the least odd and questionable, but she was happy that he at least was getting a long well. There had been a few times where she had thought that maybe he was homeless or something similar to that, like taking drugs. It was a wonder how he always got out of things. That was definitely a cat. She wondered, though, if it were possible for him to have lived on his own in the mountains. He had done it before. Why adapt to the city? She left that question out. He probably liked the city. Perhaps he wanted to really start living a normal life. Well, as normal as you could get in the porn industry.  
  
"I guess we both got through it all, huh?"  
  
"Heh. Yeah, I guess we did." His smile faded and his eyebrows knit, clearly showing there was something else on his mind that he purposely left out.  
  
So quickly a good mood had turned bad, and she didn't know why or how. Worry clouded her features as she watched him, almost as if she was guarding him from all that was bad, the bad that had followed him throughout his life and still haunted him. All she wanted was for him to be happy, for everyone she loved to be happy, and now one of her dearest friends was in what appeared to be inner turmoil. In the night air, it was silent again. Crickets did not chirp and leaves only rustled because of the wind. It was so dark out now, completely fitting her disposition.  
  
'Oh, Mom, why does everything have to be so hard to figure out? I want to fix everything, and yet somehow it all goes down the drain. Kyo has worked so hard to get a life. If you could only imagine what he went through, and as just a little boy. It's nothing what I encountered. You loved me, and Daddy was such a good man. Kyo-kun never had what I did. I thought I had it hard.'  
  
For an instant in time, the wind stopped, everything did, and she thought something that she had never once thought because she never wished to be selfish or distracted. She needed to do it all for her mother, so she could make her proud, yet, after all she had done, it all came down to something.  
  
'I wish you were here, Mother.'  
  
Her head drooped, and she fiercely fought the crushing urge to cry out all the tears in the world by swallowing hard and biting her bottom lip. She felt like the world was stomping down on her, all the hurt taken out on her, and she was finally tired of worrying, sick of caring so much for every little thing, and yet still not being able to push that instinctive shove to help out of the way for simply a minute. In that way, she hated herself. Maybe what they said was a lie. That if you give you will receive so much more. She surely did not feel that way. All the good that she had felt in the past, Yuki, Kyo, her mother, everything, drained away. It was just another thing being taken away from her. Toru did not understand why she felt that way right there, sitting next to someone who had gone through so much, but she chose to care about, after a splendid reunion with all the people she loved. It was just so impulsive the way the cold came and slapped her in the face and painfully squeezed her heart. What did she do to deserve this?  
  
The depressed young woman turned her head to look at the man next to her, who seemed to be in a very similar mood. 'What did he do to deserver this?'  
  
The thunder, which normally would have spooked her, was deaf to her ears. Instantly it was as if buckets of water were poured down onto them. There were not many drops, but numerous teensy waterfalls. It was hard to breathe, but if you adjusted yourself so that the water did not splash into the nostrils, it was fine. To the two on the rooftop there was no rain nor ground neither sky or life. It was just they. It continued to endlessly pour. By then no one was around. The guests had left and Yuki had reported the other day that he would make the party but that he would have to leave soon after to attend to a pressing out-of-town business meeting. He would be back the next day a little after lunch.  
  
Toru had been looking beyond the border of the house at something in the distance until she had an uncanny feeling that she was being watched. Curious, she swung her head in his direction. His eyes caught hers, and they stayed like that both seeming somewhat perplexed as to what was happening and not being able to move at all. Blue-teal clashed with deep red, emotions building to un-climbable peaks. They were so close.  
  
She studied him scrupulously. His eyes that she had always thought were a rare red were in fact a rich brown, and in his hair that was flattened against his head from the precipitation were dark red strands scattered here and there. It had grown thicker and wilder length. He had changed a little from when she had last seen him. He still looked much like an athletic teenager did, gangly and with smooth, sleek muscles that rippled across his body. Being so near him she could feel the tremendous energy laying restless in him, and it scared her to think of what he was capable of. She had seen the harsh fights between Yuki and him, and what he could do to objects when he was angry. Then again, it gave her a sense of protection. He had always been cute. All the girls back in high school would faint when he walked by, claiming him the second cutest boy to Yuki, and to some he was cuter. Now, cute did not seem to fit him. Handsome was more like it. He was not a boy anymore. Yes, he was young. He was a year older, so he was twenty-five, but still had the right to be called a man. He had gained weight—not from getting chubby but by produced muscle and bone structure. His shoulders were wider, he had grown a few inches from 5'8 to 5'10, and his arms and chest had filled up a little. He was no Arnie, not at all, but he did come quite along. In a way, it made him extremely—dare she say—sexy. The face features were harder, more defined and angular with the faintest hint that he was beginning to have to shave, yet still managing to give him that ever-present boyish appearance. She wondered briefly if it was possible that he could beat Yuki now. Yuki had always been sleek and thin, but the strength that could beat a pro wrestler to the ground that his body successfully hid was astounding. Perhaps it was the shear force of his noble nature.  
  
(A/N: This is just the kissing scene, but it'll have things that go past PG.)  
  
Toru did not know how long the silence and stillness had carried on, but it was Kyo, being the gutsier one, who broke the spell. His hand smoothed the strands that had gotten loose from her French braid behind her ear. The feather-light brush of his hand on such a sensitive area caused her to shiver visibly. His hand felt much bigger than it looked when it came to up her cheek. His thumb stroke the soft skin under her eyes until he decided to tentatively reach out and stroke her full, pink lips. Her hands, against her will, grasped his, and slowly pushed it closer for her to lovingly kiss his pulse and palm. There was no shyness or boldness in the act, it she was just doing it for no particular reason. Everything else was forgotten, and before she knew it his hand grasped her hip while the other held the back of her head to tilt it to an accessible position. Her conscience left her body along with any reason.  
  
He dipped his head to finally reach her lips with his. He at first pressed lightly against hers, cushioning his lips against hers while smoothly licking, persuading her to open her mouth for him. It was a simple kiss. It was the kind the boy next door gave you on your sweet sixteen. It was sweet in taste and in passion.  
  
That was short-lived, nevertheless, when Toru could not help but inquisitively wonder how he tasted like, so she slowly parted her lips. He pulled away about a centimeter to allow them to breathe, but quickly plunged his warm, wet tongue through the sliver of an opening in her mouth before she decided to close it. This forced her to open her mouth wide like he did. She was taken aback for a second at how dominating he was being, her gentle and sweet nature wanting her to pull away, but when he seemed to realize this, his tongue movements became tender. She had the funniest feeling when he probed her tongue with his, and also when he ran it across her gums and tickled the roof of her mouth. His stroked hers, and she wondered how he could get his tongue to do those sorts of twisting and stretching things so that every little trick he did was precise to sensitize her senses. She noticed as he worked on her mouth that he had pressed his body firmly against her despite their position, and in a way he was almost straddling her. His neck was craned to the side and his lips were tightly pushed on hers so they could suckle and caress. He was practically drinking form her and sampling every inch of her upper depths. Toru realized he was doing this to get easy access into her mouth.  
  
He was breathing hard against her mouth with his chest heaving adjacent to her breasts. She noticed how a moment ago she was cold, and now, her body was smoldering—or maybe it was just his. Either way she was about to heat up. All that time she had not moved, and half the time her eyes had been open from the shock of it.  
  
The hand that had held her waist gradually began to move. It wondered its way downward to sensually touch her exposed thigh from under one of the mini skirts she owned. Carefully, so as not to agitate her, he reached the inside of her smooth leg, making sure never to once touch her white panties. The inside of her leg was much more sensitive, and when he leisurely petted it she trembled underneath his breathtaking hand. She found herself sitting on her hands so they would not take his own and introduce it to her much more private areas. An unfamiliar ache throbbed in that area, begging to be touched. Each time his hand made its way to her panty line her heart rate jumped in anticipation and her womanhood stung with wanting. And when it traveled to stroke the rest of her now outstretched leg she could not help the desire to moan in desperation. It was like a kid who had a lollipop right in front of him and was never allowed to touch it.  
  
She could not hold back her timid ness any longer. She was never going to find satisfaction if she didn't. With an aggression that astonished the both of them she tossed her arms around his neck and jumped in his lap to sit astride him so that his arms came up to support her back. Kyo had obviously never expected that from the way his eyebrows raised and his eyes stared at her speculate manner. He did not seem to mind either. Something was poking her hard in one of her butt cheeks so she sat up high on her knees all of a sudden to make sure she did not hurt him. She had forgotten about how men could do that, and it made her feel a sense of . . . accomplishment that she was the one to arouse him, and from the feel of him, she had done so very greatly.  
  
She bit her bottom lip, and hesitantly leaned in close to his waiting face. She kissed him back this time. The kiss was placid and tender at first. It was deep and the passion grew with each in-sync movement. Each one was equally aroused now, and the craving in their bodies grew despite all the consequences they knew they would have to face after this ended. Toru wished it would never end.  
  
Her hands followed his example by roaming them across his body. They first rubbed his back, then touched his shoulders and arms, and finally coming to feel his muscled chest and stomach. She dared not go any farther down. Kyo conversely was all over her lower body. At first he had been cupping the sides of her breasts and back, but could not resist the temptation to grab her thighs and settle upon her ass under her skirt.  
  
They continued to kiss for who knew how long. Each passing second the kiss became more frantic and desperate. Their hands were now groping and massaging. Desire built within both their bodies so that Toru could feel the dew forming in her underwear, her body instinctively preparing itself for him. She released a moan that vibrated through their mouths. She never knew a kiss could taste so sweet, and it was heightened by the fresh taste of rain pouring down their unrelenting bodies mixed with his musky taste. Her chest heaved from her pants that she let out through her nose, and her tongue danced with his while she explored the recesses of his mouth. She cupped his face with her hands, pressing harder like she was reaching for something that she could never get to. Like Kyo himself, the kiss was searching and passionate, almost angry in its vigor. Toru gave it the sweetness and tenderness that it needed to give them the richest pleasure possible. She felt like she was falling, and she felt week but at the same time she had never experienced this energy that erupted from her.  
  
In that kiss, all that she had been worried about, all the terribleness that plagued her tired mind were forgotten. For a moment in time, the instinctive need to help was temporarily shoved away, and for once, something big was given back to her. Now, Yuki, the rest of the Soumas, the poison in the world, the happy memories, the work, it still mattered, but right then all of her heart was given to Kyo, and consequences were not important anymore. She would deal with them later. Didn't she deserve to be happy anyways? She was happy with Yuki, yes she loved him, and she had no idea what overtook her for her to be doing what she was currently doing, but in some strange way it all seemed too right—as if it were fate. Then why was it happening like this? She thought shortly that maybe it would be a lesson for them all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh my dear lord that was so corny! I'm sad now *wipes away a tear*. Oh well, it's romance, what can I saw! I myself complain about people being too corny, and here I am, the corniest of them all. It's shameful really. Well, since I don't know too much about Furuba, can someone tell me if they were in a good enough character? Also, I don't think I should end the story here, but do you? And do you think I should do the actual lemon or skip that part? How did I do with the make out scene? Hmm, I've got lots more planned. And remember to be honest. In fact I would welcome a diss, just as long as I know what sux. Oh! I just realized I said there would be a lemon. Woops. Sorry all you hentais out there. There will be one for sure if I get reviews saying that I should keep the lemon. I need at least two reviews saying they want the lemon, or there are people who don't like lemons, then majority rules. But if that is the case, e-mail (mack_muffy@hotmail.com) me or send a review and I'll send it to you. If you don't have e-mail access than we'll have a chat in the reviews, and I'll keep putting up my replies. I will not say the name of the people who want the lemons, though. REVIEW! I need at least three reviews from different people each time. What do you think I should do? Do I repeat words or phrases too much? Are there things that you think I should put? Do you think I'm missing stuff? Too corny, too obvious, not creative enough? Do I babble too much? These are just a few things to think about. Could people tell me specifically what they like about the story? 


End file.
